Elli's Funtacular Request Show Of Awesomeness!
by The Original Hansenette
Summary: Step up, one and all and submit all your requests to Elli the Ringmaster who shall write all your little whims and fancies! Don't be shy! xxx
1. Now! Listen up!

WELCOME CHILDREN, ONE AND ALL TO ELLI'S FUNHOUSE! Here we have all sorts of crazy, zany requests that YOU make! Just PM or review me a request and I will try my darened hardest to make your fanfic dream come true! Just remember, I am best at writing Logan angst and monologues (according to my English teacher who was incidentally the same teacher who told us to draw a superhero) so...whatever floats your boat I guess! Now, children, I want so many PMs my laptop has a fit, OK? You getting this? Don't be afraid to PM me! I'm not that scary...on occasion. ;D

Elli x


	2. Unnaturalstories

...  
>Unnaturalstories' request<br>...

"Owww..." James was whining again, lounging on the couch clutching his side. The three sets of eyes, two brown and one green, gave him a glare.  
>"You do know it's probably indigestion." Logan said flippantly, turning his attention back to the TV screen. Not that he didn't care about James pain but he DID say that if James ate all that ice cream, pancakes and hot chocolate chip cookies, he would have indigestion, brain freeze and would probably throw up later. James of course ignored this advice and shoved the chocolaty goodness into his mouth. Now, he was paying for it. Well, that's what Logan thought.<br>"You should have listened to Logster earlier, Jamez. He told you this would happen." Kendall carried on, throwing popcorn at Logan and smiling as he brushed it off and gave him such a "scary" glare.  
>"Yeah James! Logan is the doctory person anyway! That's why I listen to him!"<br>"You don't listen to me!"  
>"I do! Sometimes...a few times...once..." Carlos trailed off, throwing up a piece of popcorn and catching it expertly in his mouth. Kendall raised his hand for a high five and Carlos smiled evilly. Before Kendall could realize what was going to happen, Carlos smacked his hand so hard it stung. Kendall pulled his hand away and gave Carlos a glare. Carlos, ignoring his own stinging hand from the high five, laughed and went back to catching popcorn in his mouth. James groaned again as he shivered in the LA heat and pulled a stray blanket around himself. The other guys looked at each other, worried. James usually was the person who ran on the highest temperature. He never felt the cold like everyone else. If James felt cold, then this was bad. James shut his eyes tight and frowned. His side really hurt today. It had been sore yesterday but today, it's scorching is insides. Logan got up and gently placed a hand on his forehead. Logan's cool hand felt so good against James' hot face and he relaxed a little. Logan yelped and pulled his hand away. James groaned and gave Logan a look. Logan placed his own cool hand against James' head. Logan turned to look at Kendall and Carlos.<br>"Someone call 999." These words chilled the two other boys but they didn't stick around to find out why they would need the hospital. The fact of the matter was that James had a fever. Well, when I say fever he actually has a temperature of around 40C which is classed as hyperpyrexia. If you don't know what this word means, it's a very bad medical word meaning that your temperature is WAY too high. Logan didn't have a thermometer but he could guess that James was definitely feverish.  
>"This is the emergency services. What service to you require?" A cool feminine voice at the other end of the line asked. Carlos had the phone and he had slipped into Spanish so Kendall had had to wrestle the phone off the Latino and talk to the operator.<br>"We need an ambulance, please." Under extreme stress, Kendall became very polite, adding "please" and "thank you" everywhere.  
>"OK, sweetie. I'll put you through..." The cool feminine voice trailed off and then she asked;<br>"So, what's your emergency?" She had already found out where they were and was just trying to find out some more information.  
>"I'm Kendall Knight and my best friend has a really high fever and he's grabbing his side a lot. I think it's hurting him." The operator sighed and thought about who scared that boy must be. Sometimes a job dealing with emergencies every day gets to you.<br>"Ok, the guys should be there soon. Just sit tight."  
>"Thank you...I mean it..." The line went dead and Kendall was left holding the phone, vaguely aware of the sirens screaming in the distance.<p>

...

James had app...app...appendicitis. Logan was scared. James is never sick. It's James' job not to be the sick one. He was the one who always moaned about having to sit around all day, losing a full day of tanning while the others were in bed with the flu or something. Of course, he never meant it. He said all of these things but wild horses couldn't drag him away from his friends when they were ill. James might be shallow to people who don't know him but he was fearlessly loyal to his friends and if you hurt one of them...be prepared for a world of hurt. But now, James was being prepped for surgery. And the assholes in charge wouldn't let them see James. Who is that mean, to deny a sick boy the change to see his friends, his brothers before he goes into surgery? The Devil must be shocked at the head nurse's cold heartedness, that's how mean she was being. That's why Logan was very glad when James' doctor totally PWNED that bitch and let Kendall, Logan and Carlos into James' room saying it couldn't hurt him and that James must be feeling really nervous. James wasn't nervous. He was waaay past nervous. He was full blown, crazy terrified. Because surgery meant blood. And James doesn't like blood. James doesn't like blood a lot. James had a phobia of blood. A REALLY BIG phobia of blood. And blood meant hospitals. So James doesn't like hospitals. James was clutching the sides of his bed tightly and his face was a vision of pure fear. Logan had seen that face before. The last time James had that face, it was Logan lying in the hospital bed. Granted Logan was on a lot of pain meds and was probably high as a kite, but he could remember James' face as he told him how scared he had been. Now James was scared again.  
>"I don't want to do it. I don't what those doctors cutting me open and..." James trailed off, voice weak and higher in pitch than usual. Carlos sat on the end of James' bed cross legged while Kendall took the chair beside the bed and propped his legs up on the side of the bed. Logan sat Indian style on the floor, head only just seen from his spot. They just smiled sadly and James realised something. They knew that he was scared. They knew he was ill. They knew they were in for at least two weeks of moaning afterwards. They knew all of this and still they stayed. The four boys from Minnesota started talking about random stuff until the doctors came to take James to surgery but James wasn't scared. Well, maybe a little but he knew that his three best friends would be standing outside waiting for him. And true enough, they were.<p>

...

**Awww! I can't do fluffly nice stories. -_- This story was written for unnaturalstories! Hope you enjoyed it! Now, people. You's didn't give me enough requests now I'm bored cos I have planned the next THREE chapters of Secrets and the epilogue and have nothing left to do. So yeah...give me requestssss! ;)**

**Elli x**


	3. KindaMyThing

...  
>Kinda. My. Thing.'s request<br>...

All that was supposed to happen was for Logan to walk in the door and he would be hoisted up by his ankle then the water balloons filled with whipped cream would attack him mercilessly. A harmless prank. Well, he did deserve it for the last prank he pulled on Kendall, Carlos and James! It ended up with them all locked outside the flat while James wore a chicken outfit, Carlos in a sparkly tutu and Kendall covered in strawberry yogurt. Literally covered. Head to toe. So obviously, he deserved some sort of payback. That's why Kendall, Carlos and James were crouched behind the sofa lying in wait for Logan to walk in and get the payback prank he deserved. The door creaked open and Logan walked through, soaking wet and in a bad mood. Camille had been rehearsing a part and had "accidently" pushed Logan head first into the pool. The rope tightened around Logan's ankle and because the water had made his trousers slippy, he fell right back down. Logan threw out his right arm instinctively to break the fall and a sharp crack was heard as his weight caught up to him. Logan lay on the floor, arm beneath him as the water balloons flew past him and went straight out the door. Logan still didn't get up. The others were shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were supposed to be laughing at Logan being hoisted up by his ankle and covered in whipped cream. Then Logan would give them an upside down glare and demand to be let down. Then he'd be mood for around an hour before he would crack a grin at the stupidity of the prank. But right now, Logan was on the ground. And he wasn't getting up.  
>"Logan? Are you OK?" Logan shuddered and pushed himself up slowly.<br>"Oh ow...that hurt." Logan completely ignored Kendall's concerned voice and began to work his arm slowly. He hissed as it went back to far. "Must've sprained it..." Logan pulled himself up, cradling his arm gently and he went off to find Mama Knight, passing his three friends without meeting their eyes. Kendall, Carlos and James just stood at the open door.  
>"Did he just...blank us?"<br>...

Katie Knight watched in amusement. Her brother was worried that he had badly, badly hurt Logan. Carlos was biting on his fingernails, thinking the exact same thing and James was pacing quickly. Why were they so guilty? Because they had caused it all. Of course, Logan was fine. His arm was plastered up and he need to wear his back slab cast for two days before going back to the doctor's to get it taken off. The problem was that Logan had completely blanked the other guys after the accident. That was very new. It also worried the other guys. Had they gone too far this time? Was Logan really _that_ mad at them? Katie went to find Logan. She guessed the pool and was granted with Logan sitting in "his" deckchair cross legged and reading a book with great difficulty. Katie could see his pink tongue sticking out slightly and giggled when she thought about how the physical sticking out of his tongue could possibly help him turn the pages of his book.  
>"Hey, Mitchell!" Katie called out to Logan. Logan turned and smiled as he saw Katie walking over to him.<br>"Hey Katie. What's up?" Logan asked, brown eyes glistening in the LA heat.  
>"What's up is I'm curious. When did you get so devious?" Logan blinked.<br>"Huh?" Logan was genuinely confused. He hadn't been acting any different, had he?  
>"You totally blanked the other guys! They are up stairs thinking that you're REALLY mad at them! Seriously, for a first time scam, that's very impressive!" Katie was being genuine. Compared to every other thing Logan had ever done, this was one of the most admirable things he had ever done in her eyes.<br>"I blanked them? Oh, you mean when I fell? I didn't blank them. I couldn't answer them because I didn't want to scare them by shouting out because of the pain. I better go apologise..." Katie grabbed his leg to stop him from ruining his great scam set up.  
>"NO! Why...why would you even THINK of doing that? Don't you know what this could do?"<br>"No...No, I don't know. I'm new to all this stuff, ya know!" Logan answered, waving his arms widely. He didn't want make his friends think he hated them!  
>"Logan. When was the last time someone went out of their way to do something for you?" Katie asked, still wrapped around Logan's ankle.<br>"I don't know...a while ago, I guess..." Logan answered, still not figuring out where this was going. So what if his friends didn't get him anything lately? They have asked but Logan preferred to be independent anyway so he don't them it was fine.  
>"This is the perfect thing for you! All you have to is ignore them and they will try anything to make it up to you! Watch, here comes James." Katie let go of Logan's leg so quickly he fell back into his chair.<br>"Hey!" Katie placed a finger to her mouth basically telling Logan to shut his gob.  
>"Hi Logan...umm, I got you a drink...because it's hot out..." James placed the drink on the table beside Logan. Logan couldn't meet James' eyes because if he did, he would burst out laughing. James thought Logan was still angry at him from the prank.<br>"OK...I'll see you later..." James ran off, no doubt going to tell the two other guys who were waiting (im) patiently at the door that Logan was still angry at them.  
>"You know, this is kinda fun." Logan reached for the can of juice but Katie swiped it.<br>"I demand at least half of the overall stuff they give you."  
>"Deal." The two shook hands and so the fun begins.<p>

...

The two conspirators had collected quite a amount of bribes. Strawberry laces, cotton candy, a box of corndogs (Carlos gave Logan this. He was almost salivating at the sight of sooo many corndogs. Logan had negotiated that Carlos should get the box back when this prank was over which Katie agreed to as neither Logan or Katie liked corndogs anyway), sherbet rockets, numerous chocolate bars, marshmallows, all the money Logan had ever lent to them (Logan probably had close to two hundred quid in his pocket now), a few bottles of Cuda (James'. James was close to crying when he handed that over) and a big box of Krave, Logan's favourite cereal snack thing. Logan was feeling very guilty and Katie was feeling very satisfied that she had brought someone over to the "dark" side.  
>"Maybe we should tell them?" Katie gave Logan a look. It was a look that said "WHAT THE FUCK?" Logan didn't like that look. At all.<br>"Why? Why would you ruin this masterpiece?" Logan looked uncomfortable.  
>"Because...it's not being nice?" Logan tried and failed to make Katie understand. Logan doesn't like lying. He can't, by definition, lie. Because lying means that Logan has to hide something. Hide something from his friends. And if you knew Logan as a kid, you knew that he was the crappiest hider in Hide and Seek. But he could act. Logan was very good at pretending to be someone else for a few hours.<br>"Maybe for just a wee while longer..." Logan settled back into his comfy spot in the deckchair. "Pass me a sherbet rocket, will you Katie?" Katie literally tossed the sugary treat at Logan. The sun was glistening in the sky, Logan hadn't been seriously injured in a scheme today, Katie wasn't annoyed by Bitters for at least two hours and there was a relaxed atmosphere around the two lounging in the deckchairs with a mountain of food.  
>One thought went through both Katie's and Logan's mind.<br>"_You know, I could get used to this."_

...  
><strong>Logan EVENTUALLY forgives them so don't worry! ;)<br>Just remember I can only write ONESHOTS in this fic and also remember that I said in Secrets how I can't do romance? Well I tried and...I sorta accidently killed everyone off in one fluid motion. Yeah. I guess my mental characters can't withstand a pipe bomb explosion. Tut tut.  
>Review my stories and request stuff. I command you!<br>*SMA!* DO IT! *SMA***

**Elli x**


	4. Chanson

...  
>chanson request<br>...

"You've got a temperature, you're obviously feeling awful and you've just thrown up. All over my shoes. Yep, Carlos, it doesn't matter what you say, you are sick." Mrs Knight was standing in front of Carlos who was lying on the orange sofa; pale, feverish and was feeling downright awful.  
>"Nuh uh. I'm not sick! I can't be sick! I'm never sick! Don't make me stay at hoooome." Carlos begged, blankets wrapped tightly around his body, pining his arms to his sides. His eyes looked sore and tired and he felt terrible but he was NOT going to stay at home for one reason and one reason only.<br>"But Mama Knight! I'll get bored!" Yup. That little chestnut. Carlos would get bored and a bored Carlos was an annoying and unhappy Carlos. Carlos didn't like being bored. It made him feel all depressed. Logan lifted his eyes from his well read, dog eared Harry Potter book and gave Carlos a sympathetic look. James and Kendall were both on dates with their girlfriends and because Logan was "spending time away" (i.e hiding from)from Camille, he was at home. Mrs Knight grinned and came out with an idea she would live to regret.  
>"Logan can look after you!" She said happily, thinking she had solved the problem.<br>"WHAT?" Apparently not. Both boys leapt up (well Carlos did a little hop thing from his blanket confine) and gave Mrs Knight pleading looks.  
>"No, I can't look after him, Mrs Knight! Because...I have to go...somewhere..." Logan trailed off knowing that was the worst excuse in history but there wasn't anything he could think of to make sure that another one of THOSE incidents would never happen again.<br>"Why not? Logan, you'd get the medical practise you need and Carlos will have someone to entertain him. I can't stay because I need to go get Katie from the Youth Group and then I need to do the Big Shop for the week." Mrs Knight placed both hands on her hips and her dark red hair fell over her face. Logan just refused to meet her glare and Carlos looked away as well.  
>"Have you two been fighting or something?" Both boys looked taken back at the comment.<br>"No! Of course not! It's just..." Logan said and trailed off, scratching the back of his head.  
>"Logan had to take care of me once before and...It didn't turn out well. At all." Carlos finished off as he hopped back onto the couch and almost fell off it again. Mrs Knight grinned and pushed Carlos up onto his normal perch on the end of the sofa as Carlos gave her a thankful smile.<br>"Well, I'm sure you can last two hours without me, OK? I'm just a phone call away." Logan sighed, crossed his arms and sighed.  
>"Fine. I'll keep an eye on him. For two hours. Only." Mrs Knight grinned and grabbed her purse.<br>"You know what to do anyway, don't you Logan?" Logan's head bobbed as he marked the page of his book. Mrs Knight grinned and left. Both boys just looked at each other of a few seconds.  
>"No projectiles?" Logan hazarded.<br>"Deal." Carlos answered. They weren't going to take any chances this time.

...

"Not gonna eat it!"  
>"Come on, Carlos. You have to eat something! Logan pleaded, holding a bowl of soup.<br>"Nuh uh. I hate soup especially chicken!"  
>"...This is tomato soup, Carlos..."<br>"Yeah...but still! I don't like soup! At all! Can't I have a cookie or something?" Carlos asked, blanket drawn over his mouth acting as "soup barriers". Logan rolled his eyes.  
>"No. You are not eating a cookie for a meal." Carlos pouted.<br>"But you only hated cookies in hospital for ages! Then when the people found out, they told you-"  
>"yes, I remember! But do you remember what happened afterwards?" Logan asked, face stone set. He didn't like being reminded of his stupid mistake and its consequence.<br>"You got sicker..." Carlos replied in a quiet voice then he reached out for the bowl of soup. He ate it, grimacing at the taste but still, he ate it. Logan smiled tiredly. Now he knew how Kendall when he tried to feed him in hospital. It was annoying when the person didn't co-operate. Very annoying. Although Logan was very sick and therefore, had a very good reason. He wasn't...himself during that time. His brain got addled with by the drips and made him go a bit...nuts. Carlos often imitated Logan when Logan is lecturing him about something. Logan does not like this. At all. Just then Carlos sneezed. All over Logan. Logan did not enjoy this.  
>"Hey! I thought we agreed on no projectiles!" Logan shouted trying to wipe the germs off of his face. That was in vain though because the germs could live with a jumper sleeve trying to squish them.<br>" I can't help sneezing!" Carlos yelled back.  
>"Still! You sneezed all over me! ALL OVER ME!"<br>"But Logie, it was only once. Only one tiny sneeze. It couldn't do that much damage, right?"

...

Logan was wrapped up in blankets beside the still sick Carlos. Logan had flushed red cheeks and Carlos was constantly sneezing. Logan looked at Carlos tiredly.  
>"Only one tiny sneeze, huh? It couldn't do that much damage, right? Ha de ha de bloody ha."<p>

...

**Ahahaha! I finally got round to updating this. I'll work my way through the requests and then I'll make the sequel to Bullied, kay? **

**Elli x**


	5. JuzSmile

...  
>JuzSmile<br>...

Logan tossed and turned in his sleep fitfully.  
><em>"Daddy, no! Stop it, please!"<br>_James pulled himself up and watched Logan nervously. This happened every now and then. Logan would have a nightmare about his abuse as a child. His mother was dead when David Mitchell attacked his son for the first time. James shivered as Logan's eyes filled with tiny tear droplets. Logan was always scarred. Scarred inside his head. His mind was all messed up by his father's abuse. James wished he could help Logan, wished he could take away all that pain that followed him everywhere inside his head. The scars weren't just in his head. The scars that pulled all the way down his back and chest were vivid reminders of all the torture. The torture his father had inflicted upon him for no reason.  
><em>"Please! Not the knife! Not again!" <em>James bit his lip and pushed back the tears. It hurt, it hurt a lot to hear all this. All this pain that still, still haunted Logan. James then heard the shuffling from another bed. He watched as Kendall woke up in the room opposite and stumbled over to the tossing boy. James looked over to Carlos. Carlos was still asleep, unaware of the nightmares going on in the opposite room. James thought of Carlos as lucky that he didn't have to deal with the tossing and turning every second night. He didn't blame Logan of course. It wasn't his fault he was abused mercilessly by a psycho. He blamed the bastard who abused him. Mr David Mitchell was the reason for all of Logan's pain. Kendall shook Logan gently to wake him up and James watched as Logan sat up so quick, if James didn't know any better he would think Logan had just been electrocuted. Kendall lifted Logan up gently to sit beside him. James watched as Kendall did his big brother duty and tried to calm his Logan back down. Kendall wrapped Logan up in his arms and shushed him and wiped his streaming tears away. The tears were easy to see in the dark light, glistening brightly against Logan's pale skin. James felt sick watching Logan in such a state. He was usually trying to keep the bad thoughts away, keep at bay but when he slept, the bad memories knocked down Logan's mental wall and swarmed. Then Logan had nightmares from hell. Apparently, the nightmares were incredibly real. So real that Logan actually felt the pain inside his head. It was really sad that such a nice guy could be so scared and broken inside. James pushed himself off his bed and dodged a few things lying on the floor (a DSi charger, a bowl of cereal and a lot of clothes). He got up and quietly went over into Kendall and Logan's room. Logan was too busy crying his eyes out to notice. Kendall looked over at James and looked over James shoulder to the sleeping Carlos, eyebrows raised. James shook his head gently and sat beside Logan. Logan opened his eyes by inches and looked blearily at James and Kendall. They both smiled, telling him with their eyes that it was OK, that it didn't bother them, that they understood. Logan smiled back sleepily and fell asleep in his brothers' arms. James and Kendall looked at each other as Carlos stumbled into the room and dropped beside them on the bed. Carlos always seemed to notice when James was out of the room and went to go find him. So, Logan was snuggled into Kendall's chest with Carlos partially lying on his stomach and James leaning on Kendall's shoulder. That's how Mrs Knight found them the next morning.

Logan did not have any more nightmares that night.

...

**Really short but hey, I like it. ;D I'll do CheekyBrunette's request and the other one (can't remember who else requested), write the sequel to Bullied and update Secrets. I've sort of been abandoning my other stories for Secrets lately so I'm going to take a short break and sort out and finish the other stories I've already started. You know, just to sort stuff out. ;D xxx**


	6. CheekyBrunette

...  
>CheekyBrunette<br>...

"And jump and twist!" Mr X screamed at the four boys in time to the pounding music. The four young members of Big Time Rush were drenched in sweat and so tired, they were falling over a lot of the time. Logan had a cold. In fact, all of the boys did. The end tendrils of a cold that had made breathing a bit harder. This was fine for Kendall, Carlos and James but unknown to everyone else, Logan had asthma. And this cold wasn't helping him in the slightest. Even in the outside air, poor Logan had to hyperventilate quietly to gain enough air to breathe properly because of his closed airways. Logan was facing the ground, hands on his knees, panting for air.  
>"Logan? You OK?" Kelly asked, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Logan couldn't answer, he had just started coughing uncontrollably. Kendall frowned gently as he watched Logan carried on coughing violently. Kendall kneeled in front of Logan, trying to catch his eye.<br>"Logan? Logan, calm down, OK? Logie? Logie!" Logan couldn't stop coughing. His eyes were streaming with tears and his hand was pressed to his chest. Logan tried to nod his head towards his forgotten bag in the corner. He didn't what them to know exactly but he couldn't just keep coughing like this. It felt like he was tearing up the insides of his lungs with jack knives. Carlos took off in the direction of the bag and looked around, half expecting the thing Logan wanted to leap out at him. Kendall rubbed Logan's back gently, trying to relieve the pressure. James tried to go and find a cup of water for Logan's parched sounding throat. It sounded painful the way he was coughing. Dry and wracked.  
>"The bag, Carlos! I think he wants the bag." Kendall turned to Carlos who grabbed the brown gym bag in the corner of the room. Carlos quickly emptied the bag and a pair of trainers, a few books (naturally) and a blue inhaler bounced out onto the black floor. Kendall watched the inhaler in surprise. Logan quickly scooped the blue inhaler and with expert ease; unhooked the lid, placed it in his mouth, gave it a few squirts and shoved it in his pocket. Logan then breathed a bit easier and blinked up at the other guys.<br>"I...I'm...f...fine, OK?" Logan gasped out and pulled himself up to his full height. The other guys watched Logan worriedly as he picked up his stuff and shoved it back in the bag. Gustavo sent the boys home soon afterwards. The journey home was almost silent with Logan looking out of the window and the others watching Logan carefully and curiously. Just what had happened?

...

"Asthma." Kendall stated from the chair as Logan walked into their shared room. Logan started.  
>"Jesus, Kendall! Scared the crap out of me. What did you say?" Logan answered, trying to deflect the question. Damn, Logan had tried for so long to avoid them finding out and treating him different. He never wanted to worry his friends farther than possible. They already worried about his nightmares from his abuse as a child and the fact that he was prone to being bullied. James, Kendall and Carlos always tried to look after Logan. Always. He was the little brother that they tried and tried to protect. But sometimes, he kept things hidden from them because of the way he was treated as a child. When Logan kept things hidden and secret, his father couldn't violate them and force more pain upon him.<br>"Asthma. That's what you have. Right?" Logan didn't say anything. He didn't have to. His eyes...his eyes told Kendall that he had guessed rightly. Kendall sighed gently as Logan's eyes shimmered suspiciously. Logan sat himself down on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chest.  
>"Yup." Logan's voice was devoid of emotion and that scared Kendall a bit. Just what size of chestnut had he uncovered just by researching some symptoms on Google? Logan scratched the back of his head gently.<br>"Logie, why didn't you tell anyone? We would have been able to help in the studio. We could have been able to help you! We would have known what to do back there!" Kendall asked quietly, knowing that James and Carlos would be asleep.  
>"Because...I can handle it! I've handled it for 16 years so far. I can keep on doing it without worrying you guys..."<br>"Worry us? You worried us a lot more by almost choking to death a few hours ago! Asthma's not that bad, you know. It's an illness, yeah but it can be managed. People manage it all the time, every day! We'll be able to help you, OK?" Logan just pulled the covers over his head. Kendall rolled his eyes and sat beside his best friend.  
>"There's something else bugging you, right?" The blanket nodded. "What is it, Loganater?"<br>"Makes me look weak." The muffled reply.  
>"Logan, you are probably the strongest person I know. You've dealt with so much shit in your life, it's not far. But you are not weak. In anyway." It turned out, all Logan needed was a little help in coming to terms with his illness and Kendall could definitely help with him with coming to terms with it.<p>

...  
><strong>Tada! Only one more request and the sequel of Bullied to do until I can carry on with Secrets, Kay? Woo! ;D xxx<strong>


End file.
